


Over

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: #MixnineDeservesBetter, Drabble, M/M, Sad, how could they do this to them, i hate everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Everything was over before it could even begin.





	Over

His hands grab fistfuls of black hair and pull the boy closer, as close as their bodies can possibly get. The warm hands against the small of his back pull him closer too and he curves his back pushing himself against a warm and firm body.

 

 

He feels his lungs scream for air, but he ignores them, he doesn't need air no, he needs him, needs to feel his soft lips against his, breath him in, be so close they're unable to tell where one ends and the other begins.

 

 

Rubin is pushed against the cold and hard wall with force enough for him to groan but the other boy doesn't stop kissing him, his hands don't stop on their way to wander underneath his shirt, fingernails grazing against his skin leaving pink trails behind and he's glad he doesn't stop, he doesn't want him to ever stop.

 

 

He feels lightheaded from the lack of oxygen but he's unable to try and breath in through his nose, his breathing frantic and lips desperate as they move against the other boy's, kissing as if he'll die if he stops and he feels like he'll do. Eventually the kiss is broken but they keep their faces close, still sharing the same breath, panting into the other's lips and their eyes opening halfway enough to look into the other's eyes.

 

_"Rubin-hyung,"_

 

Hangyeom whimpers, his eyes sad and tearful. Rubin wishes he could get rid of the sadness in his gentle eyes but he's powerless, he feels the same sadness, his heart hurts the same way as Hangyeom's.

 

The dancer had suddenly asked to see him on private that afternoon and from the tone in his voice when he called him, Rubin had already been fearing the worst, tried to prepare himself for the news he feared to receive, hoped he was wrong and Hangyeom only wanted to spend some alone time with him.

 

The moment Hangyeom had walked inside Rubin's bedroom, he had apologized, his eyes quickly swelling up with tears he clearly flighted back, but it was a battle he lost as he apologized again. Rubin had immediately reached for him, wrapping his arms around the trembling frame of the younger boy, hushed words of comfort, told him he didn't had to apologize for anything because it was not his fault, mumbled how they should still hope an agreement would be made.

 

But Hangyeom had shaken his head against Rubin's neck, hot tears streaming down his face and wetting Rubin's neck and shirt. The dancer asked him to stop, that he didn't want words of false comfort, that it was over.

 

Everything was over before it could even begin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
